This invention relates to pliers.
There are a number of tasks encountered by servicemen, maintenance workers, machinists, etc., which would be made easier if an object could be gripped from the inside; but in general no tool has heretofore been available that would handle these tasks. Such tasks as removing the bases of broken light bulbs from corroded sockets, or removing the ends of broken sight glasses from their fittings, can prove quite difficult and time consuming. It is believed that a set of internal pliers such as described herein would be of utility in easing the handling of tasks requiring gripping of an object from the inside.